Patty
by cookiedough15
Summary: A history of Miss Patty. How she became the woman she is today or somewhere around season one. Why she loves, men, dance and gossip. All your questions about Miss Patty's past answered...On Hiatus! Sorry, if anybody actually liked it...
1. Our Baby

**Patty**

A/N: I got this idea one day watching Gilmore girls and wondering how Miss Patty became…Miss Patty, so I just had to write this. This is my first fic (technically second, but I took that one down because it really sucked, and I want this one too be good), and I don't have a beta-reader, so please review (preferably gently, if it's bad) and/or volunteer. This A/N is long enough, so I'll give you the story now.

**Chapter 1: Our Baby!**

**Once upon a time (Sort of. 1948, at least)…**

There was a young man called Phil who lived in New York City. One night, he went out with some friends to a club. There he met a beautiful woman named Megan. He asked for her phone number, and, the next day, called and asked her on a date. She said yes, and a day later they had lunch. They had a great time, and continued to date for some time. They fought and argued occasionally, but not often. What couple doesn't? And they were always happy. Their friends knew they were soulmates. Some 8 months after they met, he asked her to marry him. She said yes. Their wedding was five months later, in Megan's hometown of Hartford, Connecticut. Two years later, Megan was pregnant.

**1950**

"I hear a heartbeat," said the doctor. a/n: I really don't know what they had in the way of baby technology back then, so I'm just guessing. "It sounds healthy."

"That's good! That's very good. Now, can we go home? I don't feel so good."

"Are you going to throw up again, dear?" asked Phil. Then, to the doctor, "She's been vomiting all week. Morning sickness, right?"

"Yes, it happens to most women, but don't worry, it will go—"

"Bleeaahgh!" And with that, Megan began to puke all over the floor.

"You were saying?" said Phil, as his wife recovered and apologized for throwing up on the floor.

"I was going to say, it will go away, but now doesn't seem like right time for that, does it?" said the doctor, slightly amused.

"Yes, well, we can't wait," said Megan, drinking a cup of water her husband had brought her.

"I know, nobody can. But just wait, and it'll be over before you know it, and you'll have a baby!"

"I can't wait for that, either!"

"I know, I know. Well, I don't have anything left to check on. Do you have any questions?"

"Do I look normal for 4 months?" asked Megan, tiredly.

"Yes, you do. Tired and pregnant. Is that all?" When Megan and Phil nodded, the doctor said, "Then you two can go home."

They went home, and in a flurry of doctor's appointments, vomit, back and ankle pain, and a baby shower, the next five months passed. A week before the due date, they had yet to decide on a name, and were getting anxious. One day, they were sitting in the kitchen, and Megan said, "What are we going to name the baby if it's a boy?"

Phil said, "I don't know. How about James, my father's name? Or Ken, your father's?"

Megan said, "Hmmm. They both sound good, and whichever we pick, one dad will be happy, so how about we pick when he's born?"

"What makes you so sure it's a he? What if it's a she?"

" I like Patricia. Then we could call her Patty. My first best friend's name was Patty."

"Do you still talk to her?"

"No, I don't even remember what she looked like, just that she was Patty. We were two or three years old," Megan paused, then said, "We loved to be together, and you couldn't separate us for a while, then we grew up a bit, and just…drifted apart, I guess. I don't remember, really. I think Patricia is a beautiful name, though."

Phil said, " Then Patricia it is. Patricia for a girl, James or Ken if it's a boy."

One week later, Phil and Megan were in the delivery room, with the doctor and quite a few nurses. Megan was not happy. Her face was red, she was sweating, and she was _very_ uncomfortable.

"Okay, on three, you're going to push, ok?" said the nurse.

"Sure, sure!"

"One, two, three! PUSH!"

"I AM PUSHING!"

And the baby did not come out. This went on for a few hours, and while it was happening, Phil stood quietly, holding his wife's hand. Finally, the baby arrived.

"Ma'am, you have a baby girl!" cried out the nurse, happily.

"Can I hold her?"

"Just as soon as we wash her off."

In a few minutes, a dry, clean, blanketed baby girl was in Megan's arms, being cuddled and loved.

"Patricia," Phil whispered. "That's my daughter. Patricia."

"Patty," said Megan. "We should call her Patty."

"So, the name is Patricia?" asked the nurse. "For the birth certificate."

"Yes, our daughter's name is Patricia. Patty."


	2. She Doesn't Walk, She Dances

**Patty**

A/N: I'm very happy because school just got out for the holiday break, and I don't have anything to do! Yay free time! So, I'm also probably going to update pretty often, so come check a lot. And please R&R!

**Chapter 2: She Doesn't Walk, She Dances**

Megan and Phil were Miss Patty's parents.

And for months, they watched their baby grow and change. They were a happy family, full of love and caring and fun. One day, Patty said her first word.

"Mama!" sang out Patty. "Oooh ahh, Mama!"

Megan called out to Phil, "Phil, come here! She said mama! She said a real word!"

Phil came over, and they were quite the picture of a young family with a baby just learning to speak. Then, several weeks later, Patty began to dance around while leaning on the sofa.

"Look, Megan, she's dancing," said Phil, laughing. "Most babies crawl then walk, but ours crawls then does the cancan."

For, sure enough, Patty was kicking up one leg, then the other, back and forth, while she held on to the sofa, smiled, and giggled.

"Oogooahbahh," she said happily (or so it looked to her parents).

"I can't wait to tell Mom. And my friends! They'll think it's so funny. And she's so cute!"

"Amazing! Our baby can dance…."

* * *

A/N: So this was a sort of short filler thing, but I really wanted to have it, and I'm putting up two chapters at once because they're so short. They were going to be one, but then I decided to change it. You might see why if you read them both. 


	3. A Dancing Gossipy Fox

**Patty**

A/N: So this is the part I said I put up at the same time as Chapter 2. That's it, so please R&R!

**Chapter 3: A Dancing Gossipy Fox**

The next day, at a Christmas party held by Megan's parents, Patty was being held by her grandma. Patty said, "Ahooaa, mama!"

Then, her grandmother, Ann, said, "I think she wants you, dear," and handed the baby over.

But Phil said, "I don't think so, I think she just wants attention. Try putting her on the floor." So Patty's grandma did, and to the surprise and delight of everyone at the party, Patty held on to a chair and started to do the cancan again.

"Dundundundadadadundundadadadadundun," sang Ann, and Patty danced clumsily along. "That's amazing, you didn't tell me she could dance!"

"We only found out yesterday," admitted Megan. "She was just walking along, holding on to the sofa, and she started to cancan. I guess we just forgot to tell you!"

"How could you forget about you child's newfound talent?" asked Ann, who was the sort of person, who, upon finding out her 11 and a half month old granddaughter could dance would tell all her friends an brag and boast and just in general be immensely proud.

"We were just so caught up in your wonderful party, Mom," said Megan, trying to appease her mother.

"Yes, we were having such a great time it went straight out of our heads," said Phil joining in to help his wife.

"Oh, well that's all right then," said Ann, obviously proud of her party. "Oh, and before _I_ forget, here's a present for you two. Do open it now."

"We already got the best gift this year, our baby can dance," said Phil. Then seeing the look on his mother-in- law's face that said _Oh, so my gift can't measure up? _he quickly added, "But I'm sure this is going to be wonderful!"

Megan unwrapped the present, and gasped. "Thank you!" she said earnestly.

"What is it, hon?"

"Look."

"A whole set of picture books? That's so sweet. We can read them together. Thank you!"

"It was no problem, and you're very welcome. I just wanted you all to be happy," said Ann, beaming.

"When we go home tonight we could read them to Patty," said Megan. "It may seem early, but I heard that the earlier you read to a baby, the earlier she can read to herself."

"That sounds true," said Phil. "And she will probably like to look at the pictures."

So, when they went home that night, they read patty one of the stories in the book before they put her to bed. And they continued to read them until patty was really just reading them herself, along with other things. These books were really quite an influence on Patty's life.

These books were about a society of animals, and the lady fox was quite the gossip. She was also quite beautiful, and loved to dance.

These were some of the first books Patty ever read, and perhaps that explains some things about her….


	4. Red Hair, Just Like Me!

**Patty**

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I guess I lied about break being productive. ANDMy computer is being SUPER EVIL and wouldn't let me make a new document so I had to figure out a way to type this. Then I realized I could re-upload an old chapter and delete then rewrite it in the Edit/Preview place. Yay:)

**Chapter 4: Red Hair, Just Like Me**

One night, when Patty was 3, Megan and Patty were sitting in bed, reading one of the Animal Stories. Megan was reading and Patty was turing the pages and interupting her mother. That night, they were reading the story about the Midnight Ball, where all the animals danced and sung and ate and drank until midnight, when the ball ended. At one page, a large picture of all the animals dancing happily, Patty pointed to the picture.

"Mommy, look! The fox has red hair like me! We're twins!" For when she was three, Patty did indeed have bright red hair.

"She does have red hair, you're right! But I don't think you're twins!" said Megan playfully.

"Yes we are mommy! I know she's my twin sister! We have the same hair!" cried out Patty, believing her mother was serious.

"All right, all right. But if she's your sister, why doesn't she live with us? And why is she grown up when you're only 3?" This stumped Patty, but only for a moment. She quickly came back and responded spunkily.

"She's my sister and we got separated at birth because she was a fox but she could talk and dance just like a person so they sent her away to live in my book! And in my book people grow up faster than here!"

"Ohhh, so that's what's going on," said Megan, pretending to have had a moment of understanding.

"Yep," said Patty with a grin. "And now I know she's my sister, we can act like twins too! I want to be just like her!" And with that, Patty got out of bed and walked over to her closet.

"Whoa, there missy! You have to go to bed!"

"I will, just hold on! I neeeeed to put on my purple dress!" Patty pulled her purple dress off the hanger, and took off her pajamas and pulled it on instead.

"Why?" asked Megan, confused.

"Becaaaauuuuse, Mommy!" said Patty in a tone that meant, _Why don't you know already!_ "Mrs. Fox wears a purple dress!"

"Oh, yes, of course! How silly of me! And now,"Megan said, grabbing her child and plopping her into bed, "It's time for us to finish this story and for you to go to sleep!"

"Oooookkkkaaaay, mommy," sighed Patty.

So they finished the story and Patty went to sleep. Megan and Phil allowed her to go a little crazy with her "twin" thing, because Megan had heard that it was good for children to let them pretend, so long as they didn't go completely wild. For about 4 months, Patty really believed that the fox was her twin, and even after that, she kept up the game for fun. It faded over the years until it was forgotten, but it still had a profound effect on Patty's life. The fox always wore purple, which became Patty's favorite color, and seemed ro always be whispering behind her hand to someone about what someone else had done. Patty was always telling her parents, in hushed voices, about what had happened to Mike at preschool or why Sarah had blue hands that day. The fox loved to dance. She danced at the Ball and through the forest and taught all the rabbits to dance, too. By the time Patty was five, she was in a ballet class for little girls, and later took all sorts of classes after finding she really did enjoy dance.

So that's how an imaginary fox became Miss Patty's role model in younger days, and how it stuck with her until she died.


End file.
